Distant Love
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: No one had knew that Jehu and Haou were dating. They never kept it a secret; they just never showed their love in front of others. When their secret is discovered, a girl decides to break them up. How will Haou and Jehu manage to stay together? One-shot


Kyle: This one-shot is dedicated to ImaBlondieO.o and aurablood.

Emily: Why? Cause we love them.

Kyle: Tell me what you think!

Emily: It's darkspirithispping.

Kyle: It was actually a contest to see who the better writer was. I said I was the worst, but they said they were. Turns out, it was a tie, so I decided to publish this.

**Distant Love**

If anyone saw those two, they would have no idea they were dating. To everyone, they just seemed like people who didn't know each other. If anyone bothered to watch them closely, they would notice their eyes slowly drifting to each other's. They would notice how they passed notes to each other in the hallways. Even though people thought they were complete strangers, Jehu thought he knew every little thing there was to know about Haou. They were, after all, lovers.

Haou panted as Jehu broke away with a smirk. His orange eyes burned into Haou's gold ones. A small blush formed on Haou's cheeks from the intense stare making Jehu chuckle. They both sat on the rooftop… well not really sat. Haou lay on the floor with Jehu on top of him. Jehu grabbed Haou's chin softly and slowly moved it, so they stared at each other eye to eye.

"Jeez," Haou mumbled, pushing off the older boy. Jehu pouted, but he still managed to smile brightly at the boy before him. Jehu chuckled and began to run his pale hands into Haou's brown locks causing the boy to blush again.

"You're cute," Jehu chuckled.

"And you're an idiot," Haou glared. Jehu stood up and stretched out his muscles, turning around. He stared down at the town with bright eyes as the sun began to slowly set. A smile came to his features as the sky mixed with blue, orange, red, and pink. It created an almost golden color. Haou walked over and stared at the town and the sunset. He had to admit that the sight was indeed beautiful. Jehu glanced over at Haou and smiled. He loved the way the sun reflected in Haou's golden eyes. His pale skin seemed almost adorable especially with a red blush. The small smile on his face made it even more amazing.

"I love you," Jehu whispered before his eyes widened. Never before had they told each other they loved one another. They knew that they both liked each other, but words of their relationship were barely spoken. They usually just made out while calling each other beautiful or amazing. Neither minded though because they could feel the others feelings through a kiss.

Haou blushed and bit his lip, "T-thanks."

Jehu chuckled, "Don't you love me?"

Haou shrugged, "I… I don't really know. I guess I do."

Jehu laughed, "That's just like you, Haou."

Haou sent him a playful glare, "What's that supposed to mean? That I'm unsure of my feelings?"

Jehu chuckled, "No, I don't mean that."

Slowly, Jehu began to lean forward and caught Haou's lips in a breath taking kiss. Their lips moved with each other perfectly as all of their love and passion was poured into that one kiss. Jehu slowly wrapped his arms around Haou's waist as Haou did the same with Jehu's neck. They were both so absorbed in the kiss; they never noticed a boy walking up. His eyes widened at the sight of those two as he just stood still with a blush. He quickly ran out without the two knowing he showed up. They were too into the kiss to notice anything. Finally, they broke apart, both panting.

"I love you too," Haou whispered. Jehu smiled brightly as he leaned down for another kiss. Haou smiled and kissed back with glee. After all, he loved him.

* * *

><p>Haou bit his lip as many kids stared at him with wide eyes. He glanced at Jehu, who also noticed all of the stares. Jehu turned his eyes towards him, and Haou slowly nodded. With that one look, they could easily tell what the other was thinking. They both wondered why people stared at them. Once the bell rang, Haou stood up and grabbed all of his books.<p>

"Um… excuse me…?" a girl asked, biting her lip. Haou turned and sent a sharp glare at her. She bit her lip and blushed a bit.

"Is it true that you and Jehu are dating?" she asked curiously.

"Yes."

That's all he needed to say since the whole class listened. They never kept it a secret in the first place. People just never asked them. Two weeks ago if she asked the same question, he would clearly answer with a yes. He was not embarrassed of Jehu nor was Jehu embarrassed of him. They just never made their relationship obvious inside of school.

"O-oh…" the girl's eyes went wide. She hadn't been expecting that for an answer. She expected him to lie or to say no. After all, to her they were keeping it a secret. "That's… great."

"Is there anything else you want?" Haou glared at her. She was becoming annoying to him.

She shook her head, "N-no… that's all."

With that, she walked away as the whole class began to stare at them. Haou growled at the people staring, but that didn't make them stop.

"What?" Haou snapped. Everyone blinked and grew red as they turned away. Jehu just laughed as Haou glared at all of them. Haou focused his glare on Jehu, who just stuck his tongue out at him. That's the first time anyone saw them together, facing each other and directly sending each other messages. Though this message showed hate which made others wonder if Haou was telling the complete truth.

"What did I do?" Jehu pouted.

Haou sighed and released his glare, "I don't know. People are annoying."

"Even me?"

"Especially you," Haou glared. Jehu chuckled and walked over to him, swinging his arm around Haou's shoulders. The student's eyes widened at the contact as some girls glared at Haou. Jehu was probably the hottest and most popular kid in the whole school. Before this, they had no clue that he was a homosexual. They assumed he was straight like every other hot male in the school.

"B-but…" Jehu pouted, "I love you!"

"Bye." Haou blushed a bit, immediately leaving the room. Jehu laughed and followed behind him with his books. Once they escaped to the hallway, they glanced at each other once and went their separate ways without evening saying a word to each other. The rest of the classroom gaped at them with wide eyes. To them, that was the first time they spoke a word to each other; many began to doubt that they were dating.

Except for one girl, who growled and clenched her fists. She witnessed the blush on Haou's face and the glow in Jehu's eyes. She wanted Jehu as a boyfriend and as a lover. To her, she deserved him more. She was his friend from childhood. Wouldn't that make her the better choice? Haou never had friends, and he never showed emotion. People called him the goth of the school yet Jehu still chose him over her.

"I'll fix that," she hissed.

* * *

><p>"Haou, wait up," Jehu called out. Haou stopped and turned around to see his boyfriend dashing towards him. He sighed and waited until Jehu stopped running and stood next to him. Jehu smiled brightly at him.<p>

"So…" Jehu smiled.

Haou rolled his eyes, "Is that all you have to say?"

Jehu chuckled, "I don't know. We just admitted we loved each other."

Haou sighed, "Isn't that ironic?"

"What is?" Jehu blinked.

"We already… made love before we admitted our love," Haou blushed a bit at the memory of Jehu and him making love. It felt amazing, pleasurable, and it felt great to know that Jehu's entire being focused on him that one night. After that, they couldn't stop jumping each other when Jehu slept over Haou's house. Haou's parents never stayed at home for long because of their work, so Haou practically lived alone.

Jehu blushed and smiled, "I think we already loved each other… we were just too stubborn to admit it."

Haou rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Want to sleepover tonight?"

Jehu smirked, "Of course."

"My parents are going to be here for once, so that means you can't do anything," Haou glared. Jehu pouted and sighed. Haou chuckled a bit and continued to walk as Jehu smiled brightly. Jehu slowly reached out and grabbed Haou's hand softly. Haou glared at him, but he made no attempt to pull away from the other boy. Jehu smiled brightly and continued to walk.

* * *

><p>Haou sighed as he stared at the math problem in front of him. He could easily solve any problems the teachers handed him. On the other hand… Jehu couldn't. Haou glanced back to Jehu, who seemed like he was having a hard time on the problem. Haou chuckled, and Jehu glanced over at Haou. Their eyes met for a moment, and they both nodded. They understood each other without saying words.<p>

Haou turned back and solved all of the problems just when the bell rang. He stood up and waited for a moment. Jehu started walking down the classroom. Right when the two passed, Jehu passed Haou a quick note from his hand into Haou's. Haou nodded and walked out. Since most students were watching, they all just stared wide eyed as if they couldn't believe the quick exchange. As Haou walked out, he quickly threw the note into the trashcan.

"Perfect," the girl smirked. Kyoko, the girl, grabbed the note from the trash and quickly read it over. She raised an eyebrow at the simple note. She expected a bunch of hearts, love words, and maybe even an x o x. Instead it was a simple meet me at the back of the school note. That proved they weren't in love to Kyoko. She smirked and walked out, disposing of the note in the trashcan once again. She could easily obtain what she wanted.

"Jehu," she whispered with a smirk. He would fall in love with her, today. She giggled to herself as she walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Jehu sighed as he leaned against the brick school. Haou usually was late, but he expected Haou to be here at least within ten minutes. He must have been taking his time just to annoy Jehu. He chuckled at the thought of that. Annoying him did sound a lot like Haou.<p>

"Jehu," a voice exclaimed. Jehu turned to see Kyoko, a girl from some of his classes and his friend. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders and bangs. Jehu smiled brightly at his classmate and walked over to her.

"Hey, Kyoko," Jehu smiled. Kyoko blushed at the beautiful smile he gave her. Haou never deserved that smile, only she did. He only smiled like that in front of her. She doubted that anyone would have had that smile but her.

"Jehu… are you and Haou really dating?" Kyoko raised an eyebrow, hoping that he would say no. She knew with all her heart though that he would say yes. His answer held no meaning to her though since she could easily change his mind on Haou with one simple kiss. She would finally live her dream with him as a boyfriend. She knew that he couldn't be gay; he had to be bisexual or something. That gave her more of a chance.

Jehu's smile grew even brighter, "Yep, we are dating."

Kyoko scowled, but she quickly smiled once again. Her smile was fake as she took a step closer to him with a bright smile. Jehu frowned at the smile before him, knowing very well that it was fake.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?" Jehu asked.

Kyoko sighed, "I… I don't think Haou is the right one for you. He's the complete opposite of you personality wise and even appearance wise. You're fun, loud, outgoing, and an inspiration to others. He's quiet, a loner, and just blends in with the crowd. I don't see how you two fit together."

"Opposites attracted," Jehu shrugged. Kyoko sighed and decided to pull out the most important question.

"Why do you love him?"

Jehu blinked, "Huh?"

"Why do you love him?" Kyoko repeated. If he could answer this question perfectly, maybe she would give up on him. That was only a maybe though. She wanted to have him for herself, but she wasn't selfish enough that she would make Jehu unhappy if he truly loved Haou. She would just ask for a kiss, and she would see whether or not he loved her more through that kiss.

"He's just amazing," Jehu whispered. "I love the way he won't take anyone's crap, how he stands alone, and how he is just so strong. His smile is worth any pain someone could put me through because it's that beautiful. When he laughs, it sends butterflies to my stomach. I can't stand to see him sad, to see him upset over anything. I want him to be happy all the time; I want to see more of those amazing smiles."

Kyoko frowned at the expression on Jehu's face. It held pure love, lust, and happiness at just the mere thought of his love in Haou. Kyoko sighed, knowing that she could never beat the love for Haou. She could see how strong it was just because of that expression and that twinkle in Jehu's eyes. She could never beat it and neither could any boy or girl.

Kyoko sighed, "I love you."

Jehu nodded, not understanding what she meant at first. That's when what she said slowly sank down into his mind, floating around his heart. His eyes widened as he took a step back.

"H-huh!" Jehu exclaimed.

Kyoko blushed, "I thought I could steal you away from Haou… I guess I can't though. You two are meant to be together. I lost."

"Kyoko," Jehu whispered softly.

"Can I please have a kiss?" Kyoko begged, taking a step towards him. Jehu flinched and took a step back, staring at her with wide eyes.

"A-a kiss?" he repeated.

She nodded with a blush, "You can tell Haou if you want. I just want one kiss because I love you. If you would please give it to me, I would be extremely thankful."

Jehu sighed and nodded slowly. Kyoko's eyes widened as a huge smile erupted on her lips. Jehu slowly leaned down, capturing the girl's lips in a kiss. The kiss only lasted for a couple of second, but Kyoko wandered off in the middle into Heaven. The feeling of his lips against hers was just amazing, the way he focused all of his attention on her in a single kiss made her feel special. Jehu, on the other hand, just felt normal. There was no spark or anything like he felt with Haou. It was just a normal kiss.

That's when he heard a gasp. Jehu quickly pulled away, and his eyes widened at the sight of Haou standing there with an open mouth and wide gold eyes. Jehu bit his lip as Haou continued to stare at them with a shocked and hurt expression. No tears made their way to his eyes though; he wouldn't let them. He refused to be weak in front of the one he loved.

"H-Haou…" Jehu whispered.

Haou let out a sigh, "Well… this is shocking."

Jehu's eyes widened at the tone of Haou's voice. It held no disappointment, no anger, no sadness, or anything. It just felt like someone was normally speaking. Jehu clenched his fists as he stared at Haou with a hardened expression.

Haou scoffed, "What? Do you expect me to cry at the sight? To beg you to come back to me? Sorry, I don't cry over a lying cheater. I don't weep over a whore. Let's face it, Jehu, you screwed everything up."

"Haou…" Jehu whispered, unable to say any other word.

"I hate you," Haou narrowed his eyes before making his leave. Jehu's eyes widened as Haou left without a single tear in his eye. That made Jehu question whether Haou actually loved him or not. He wondered if Haou even cared in the first place. No, Jehu thought, he knew that Haou had been affected. He just never liked to cry in front of others or show weakness.

"Haou," Jehu whispered softly.

"Oh god," Kyoko whispered with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry!"

"It's fine," Jehu whispered as a single tear left his eye. He walked away slowly with his numb feet. His whole being, his whole heart stopped right in place as those words repeated in his head over and over and over again.

_"I hate you."_

* * *

><p>For the next two months, Jehu had repeatedly tried to talk to Haou, but Haou always avoided him. People stared at the couple, wondering what happened between the two. Everyone wanted to help, but most just felt like it wasn't their business. Jehu had become less enthusiastic and more of a downer. Haou never really acted any different to them, but Jehu could tell Haou was affected as well. The look in his golden eyes was dead.<p>

"You know," Kyoko spoke up as they sat together in class. "There is that poem thing coming up in three days. The best one gets to read it out loud to the class."

"So?" Jehu mumbled.

Kyoko smirked, "Write about Haou and your love for him. When he hears it, he might consider listening to you."

Jehu raised an eyebrow, "That's really stupid and clichéd."

Kyoko continued to smirk, "You'll still do it though, won't you?"

"Yep."

* * *

><p>"And the one that gets to read his or her's out loud is… Jehu," the teacher smiled. Jehu's eyes widened as his heart began to beat twice as fast. He slowly stood up and walked towards the teacher, his eyes wide. Haou just stared at him blankly; Jehu gulped as he grabbed the poem with full knowledge that Haou would listen.<p>

Jehu gulped as he started the first line of his poem. He opened his lips and began to finally make a sound. He began the poem with a clear and honest voice.

"I try to see all around me, but nothing is there. Darkness surrounds me as I fall into the abyss. Only one could save me; only one could heal my pain. That person, however, has already been consumed. It's all because of me that there is no hope. My eyes are dead as whips clash down on my back. If you were here, I would surely be smiling. Right now, I am weeping from sorrow and pain. Blood drips down my body as I continue to scream. There's no way out of this place; the only way out is you're smile. I remember it as clear as a sunny day. You held my hand; you smiled for me and laughed with me.

"We stood together even when things grew rough. Until that one crime I committed; it tore you apart. Now I can only watch as the demons consume me with darkness. It is my punishment, my karma, my pain, and my pleasure. If only I could see your smile one last time, but I don't deserve it. You still remained fresh in my mind; your kiss still lingering on my lips. I'm sorry I gave that feeling to another one. I never should have. I can still feel your warm hand in mine; I miss the warmth. Now all I feel is cold despair as you were ripped from my life. They took you, they tortured you, and they raped you until you were no more. Now you are just an empty shell.

"I'm sorry that i put you through so much pain. I'm sorry that I can only apologize for my wrongs. I'm sorry that I still love you. And I'm sorry that you hate me… Haou"

Everyone in the room's eyes widened when they heard the name in a soft whisper. Some could barely make it out, but the people in the front rows could, and that included Haou. Jehu gasped when he heard something hit the floor; he also felt something wet on his cheek. He slowly reached up and touched his cheeks only to realize tears had been pouring down them ever since he started to read the poem with Haou's smile fresh in his mind. Speaking of Haou… Jehu slowly glanced over at Haou, who seemed near to tears as he watched Jehu with wide eyes.

Before the teacher could ask whether or not he was okay, the bell suddenly rang; it was the end of the school day. Without warning, Haou dashed up towards him, gripping him in a hug.

"I'm sorry," Jehu whispered. "She said she liked me… and I felt bad for her, so I kissed her after she asked me to. I never meant to hurt you."

Tears came to Haou's eyes, "Idiot. You should have told me before you did something like that."

The whole class, including the teacher, watched as the two boys held together and cried together. After that, they returned to normal with only one difference. Everyone knew they were dating now, and no one really had anything against it anymore. Just like Kyoko, the girls saw how madly in love Jehu was, and decided to leave him alone.

If anyone saw those two, they would have immediately known they were dating. To everyone, all they did was stare in each other's eyes, completely lost. Everyone watched the couple closely, and they would notice their eyes slowly drifting to each other's. They began to notice how they passed notes to each other in the hallways. If anyone wanted to know more about Haou, they would simply ask Jehu about him. They were, after all, lovers.

* * *

><p>Kyle: Sorry for the crappy poem.<p>

Emily: He's not really the poetry type person.

Kyle: Anyway, hope you liked it.


End file.
